


Wonho and Shownu work out their asses!

by RottenWriter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dildos, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, M/M, Muscles, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenWriter/pseuds/RottenWriter
Summary: watch what happens when kpop idols push the boundaries to achieve the perfect body and resort to black market steroids! Unfortunately, they it has a dark side effect of turning the users into mega muscle sluts! can u guess what they will use when they start to feel an itch deep inside their ass? comment before reading to see if u can guess right! ps, its not what u think ;)





	Wonho and Shownu work out their asses!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first work on this site :) super excited to share it with you<3 please enjoy and there will be a lot more fun in the future. heres a taste of what i enjoy. i hope u like it just as much as i do!<3

“Are you sure we’re supposed to feel like this…?” It had only been a few minutes since they had taken the pills, but Shownu, the leader of the Kpop group Monsta X, was already feeling a tinge of regret. He paced back and forth as the anxiety began to set in. “What if they lied to us and instead it was drugs? What if it was a cop!?” What if--”

“Relax!” Two hands reached for his shoulders and began massaging the tense leaders muscles. “If it was a cop, they would have arrested us then and there. Besides,” Wonho reassured his group mate, “I think I’m already starting to feel its effects.”

What was it that had the two so worked up? It was only a couple nights ago they had been browsing the web in their dorm, looking for new ways to bulk up their body. Their other group mates didn’t care much for working out, so Wonho and Shownu spent a lot of time together at the gym. Down the rabbit hole they dove; each bodybuilding forum the visited getting sleazier by the minute. They wanted results ASAP and wanted them by whatever means necessary. That’s when they happened upon an ad on one of the sites. It was for a pill that claimed to enhance muscle buildup twice as fast--no--three times as fast as normal if taken during your workout routine. This piqued the idols interests. And before they knew it, they had clicked the ad and signed up to receive a test supplement. The only catch? It contained illegal substances, not for sale to the general public. It had to be kept a secret. Luckily for the seller, idols knew many tricks on how to keep things hidden from the general public. They agreed to meet the seller two days later without hesitation.

The meeting was uneventful. As the two idols had already paid online, all that was left was to pick up the supplements. They met with the seller in a dark alley at night to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. And just like that, they were in possession of the pills.

Which brings us back to the present. Wonho hadn’t even begun to work out, yet he was already beginning to sweat. He pulled the shirt off from his body, revealing his porcelain sculpted chest. His pecs heaved up and down as he breathed, seeming heavier than usual. He rubbed his bulbous pecs, noticing how much more sensitive they had become, especially around his nipples. After a few minutes of rubbing, “Bro!” shouted his leader. “You gonna start working out or just keep touching yourself in the mirror?” Shaking his head, Wonho made his way to the squat rack.

Not only was Wonho’s upper body sculpted, but his lower body evenly matched. His thighs were thick like the trunks of a tree and his glutes jutted out more than most women. It would be a lie to say he didn't enjoy the attention his ass brought him. He was straight, but knew both men and women dreamed of getting just a small feel of his ass. The thought was beginning to turn him on as he squatted in the mirror. The burn from working out his ass felt even more heated than usual. Like a fire burning deep inside his ass. Each squat he took set his ass on fire, causing him to groan and grunt louder and louder. Even Shownu had begun to grunt loudly as he worked out his forearms with a pair of dumbbells.

“Fuck! It’s so hot in here. I gotta take this shit off man. I’ve never sweat so much in my life,” Wonho exclaimed. He set the barbell on the squat rack and slowly removed his workout shorts. The muscular idol was now wearing nothing but a jockstrap that framed his white ass, making it look even larger than usual. “My ass is on fire after that.”

Shownu had to force himself to look away from his group member. He was straight, but something began to stir inside him as he watched Wonho strip in his peripherals.

“You’re not gonna make me work out all alone like this, are you?” questioned Wonho. He was obviously talking about how he had stripped down to his jockstrap while Shownu was fully clothed. “Aye, leader. I know you’re burning up… You’re sweating more than me!”

Conceding to his mate, Shownu stripped his shirt, showing off his tan, sculpted body.

Wonho gazed wide-eyed at his leader. “Shownu, your body looks so awesome!” he exclaimed. “The drugs must be working... Look at how big your pecs have become!” He ran over to his leader to cup a feel of his hefty, muscular breasts. As he fondled his breasts, he positioned himself so closely to Shownu that both of their erect nipples began to rub against each other!

Shownu immediately covered his mouth as a moan escaped his lips. ‘Since when are my nipples so sensitive?’ he thought. He slightly backed up from Wonho, feeling a bit uncomfortable about the situation.

“Aye, leader. The ad didn’t lie! We really are growing bigger since we took that drug, huh?” Wonho had now turned his back towards the mirror, groping and flexing his ass, and even bent over. The entire scene was so erotic, Shownu had to turn away. He could feel the blood rushing to his cock. He had never felt this way before about a man, so why was he growing erect now?

“Are you ever gonna lose your shorts or are you gonna make me work out in my jockstrap all alone?” Questioned Wonho. Shownu let out a small chuckle. Still facing away from Wonho, he slowly stepped out of his shorts, making sure his erection was hidden by his jockstrap. Wonho gave his leader a sexy whistle as he watched him strip. “Even your ass has grown, Shownu! Come here,” beckoned Wonho. Shownu walked towards his friend, who immediately turned him around so his back was towards the mirror. Wonho felt up his leaders bare ass, comparing it to how it previously felt. “It’s even more jiggly than usual! My ass is more muscular, but yours has always jiggled more than mine. See?” Wonho then turned his leader again so his side was towards the mirror and placed his own back against Shownu’s. He then began to slowly rub their asses together. “Can you tell the difference, leader?”

Shownu was now fully erect in his jockstrap. He could feel the precum leaking out of his cock like a steady drip. ‘Why am I rubbing my ass against my group mates..?’ he thought, ‘and why does it feel so good!?’ Shownu slowly began to gyrate his ass against Wonhos, his breathing becoming heavier. “Yes, I can feel the difference.” He was barely able to spit out his words between his breaths. He could slowly feel his inhibitions leaving him as he confessed even more to his friend. “It’s like… something deep… needs to be scratched….” He was slowly bending over, picking up the pace of his gyration.

Eventually, the pair ended up face down, ass up against each other, both of them spreading their muscular mounds of ass cheeks, moaning as their assholes began to rub and bat against each other. Both of their cocks had drenched their jockstraps; precum was now leaking onto the mat they were playing on. “I need it more… I need it deeper!” shouted Shownu. He reached for a dumbbell and removed the weights from it, leaving only the hard metal bar. He scooped up the precum from the floor and spit in his hand, mixing it together to create a sticky, wet lube. He lathered the metal rod up and placed it right between their assholes. They moaned in unison as each tip of the rod began to enter them at the same time. Slowly but surely, the rod penetrated both of their tight, virgin assholes.

‘Why am I doing this? I’m not gay!’ Shownu thought. But that thought was fleeting as waves of pleasure and pain began to overtake his body. Wonho had begun to bounce his ass back and forth on the rod, causing it to penetrate even deeper into Shownu. With each thrust from Wonho, his leader let out a feminine shriek. At the moment, he didn’t care if this made him gay, it felt too damn good for him to think of anything else other than getting the rod deeper into his ass.

Shownu began to grind his ass on the rod as well. There the two were positioned: down on their knees with their faces pressed to the floor while their asses slammed against each other as they used a metal rod like a makeshift double-sided dildo. The harder they slammed, the deeper the rod went, massaging their prostate. “Harder, harder, leader,” begged Wonho. “I think I’m gonna…” Before he could finish his sentence, the porcelain musclehead let out a cry as tears began to stream from his eyes and cum flowed from his cock. It was like a volcanic eruption. His body trembled as he stammered to speak. He just laid there in ecstasy as his pussy was stretched and pounded. The cum was literally fucked out of him.

The scene was too much for Shownu and he too began to feel the onset of an orgasm. He grinded even harder on the rod, pulling his musclepussy almost all the way off of it, then slamming it back in deep over and over ‘til he got dizzy. A guttural moan escaped his lips as his body trembled as well. His jockstrap was now leaking cum from the fuck session down his thighs.

The pair laid there face down, ass up for a few minutes to catch their breath. But they knew they had to get going soon before someone eventually walked in on them. Shownu was the first to remove the rod from his ass and stand up. It slid out with a *POP*, his pussy sore from the virgin beating it had just received. As he gathered his clothes to put back on, he took a glance in the mirror. It’s when he noticed his ass had now doubled--no--tripled in size! ‘I guess that ad really didn’t lie…’ he thought to himself as he smirked. ‘Wait til I tell the other guys about this…’


End file.
